1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling system for cooling electrochemical cells of a battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation of a battery system, high currents are drawn from the battery cells, such as electrochemical cells. Due to ohmic losses, such high currents may cause the electrochemical cells to significantly heat up, thereby decreasing the service life of the electrochemical cells. Generally, active and passive cooling systems are included in or are used with battery systems, which cool down the cells during operation of the battery system.
Due to cost and safety issues, liquid cooling fluids are generally avoided inside of a housing of a battery system. Instead, the electrochemical cells inside the housing of the battery system are generally cooled via outside surfaces of the cells, such that cost-efficient housings including or consisting of plastic having low thermal conductivity may be used.
For battery systems including so-called electrochemical pouch cells (e.g., pouch-type cells), metal plates may be arranged between the pouch cells to conduct heat away from the cells to a heat exchanger.
However, many cooling systems for battery systems including the pouch-type electrochemical cells do not provide sufficient cooling of the cells and/or are very expensive to produce.